In the field of magnetic tape recording, tape medium recording mechanisms typically do not detect data errors that occur during the various stages of preparing data to be recorded on a tape medium. Two of these stages are data processing and ECC parity generation. Hence, if errors occur during one or more of these stages, when a subsequent attempt is made to recover data from the tape medium, the recovered data is typically either found to be corrupt, or the errors remain undetected. If the recovered data is found to be corrupt, no data is returned to the host that requested data recovery. And if the errors remain undetected, incorrect data is returned to the host.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for solution that provides improved data error detection for errors that occur during the various stages of preparing data to be recorded on a tape medium.